Black Feather Dream
by LilyRoseBlack21
Summary: Being reborn in the One Piece world was bad enough, but having to deal with being related to somone important and living with the three devil brothers? I don't think so.
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Before I start this story I want everyone that's reading this to know that I didn't want this. I didn't ask to be born ( more like reborn) in this world, and a lot of crazy things have happened since my arrival here, some of them without my intention. No one will even believe if I tell them this, so my only solution was to write it all down.

Maybe this was my punishment for not being such a good person. And before all you guys go all like But wouldn't it be awesome to be reborn in the One Piece World?

No it wouldn't, trust me I'm talking from experience. It was freaking terrifying.

My dead was a blur to me. The only thing I remember was someone screaming a red flash and then everything went black. So imagine my reaction when I realized that the next moment I was being given birth to. Being the baby that I was now, I screamed my ears off. Argh, it was so disgusting. At first it was so cold and then some giant hands wrapped me in a blanket. I couldn't open my eyes so just kept crying like a baby ( oh wait I was a baby).

At that time I didn't know where I was and what was going on so I kept crying until I was handed to someone very warm. I instantly stopped crying when I heard her soft voice. She said something in a language that I couldn't understand, but it was obvious that this woman was my mother so I smiled.

I heard an intake of breath and my new mother started shaking. At first I thought she was crying of happiness or something, but then I heard a male voice scream something and I was scratched out of the woman's hands.

By this time I was very confused and didn't know what was going on so I opened my eyes finally. Everything was very blurry, but I could make out the giant man that was holding me. He said something to my new mother in a stern voice and held my more tightly. And then my mother said something that I would never forget.

'Levianthé Caela'

Months passed and I was slowly getting a hang of my body. It was very hard as I was clumsy and couldn't control anything, but I slowly started living again.

The woman who gave birth to me I never saw again, I don't know what happened to her but my uncle started raising me.

O yes the man by my birth was not my father as I first thought, but my mothers brother. Also I found out what the words where my mother had said. Apparently that was my name as my uncle told me later. He called me Caela-chan all the time. How I didn't find out that the language was Japanese at first is beyond me. I mean I have watched enough anime to recognize it on the spot. Maybe because I was so confused and scared that I didn't think about it.

I still didn't knew where I was but it was probably somewhere in Japan. My uncle was a very patient man and knew surprisingly well how to look after me. Sometimes he would get very sad when he looked at me, and would mumble something under his breath and look away.

It was all very confusing.

Most of my days where very much the same and nothing happened. That was until I got curious and found one of uncles books on the floor witch had a map on it. At first I was very confused because it was a sea with a bunch of islands that I didn't recognize so looked up at my uncle and and pointed at the book for explanation. My uncle just smiled and pointed at the sea.

'East Blue'

Then he pointed at me and him and made a wild gesture around the room. My eyes widened.

So...we where living on an island in the East Blue. Also know as a the fictional world of One Piece.

O shit.


	2. My second life

Chapter 2 My second life

The years flew by quicker than I expected, and in no time I was two years old. Oji-san (my uncle) learned me how to walk, talk and of course to write. He was very overprotective of me and would watch me like a hawk every time I would move.

Ah yes, my uncle.

That man was seriously a mystery to me, and he still is to this day. He was a giant of a man with some big muscles, short black hair, olive skin and the strangest eye color I had ever seen.

Usually his eyes where just black, but at time they would get a silver color, when he was happy or excited. I mean I had never seen him angry back then, but I had a feeling that his eyes would also light up then too. He always had this serious look on his face than would only soften when he looked at me.

And don't forget he had this badass tattoos on his arms. On his righter forearm he had a tattoo of a black circle with six stripes inside of it. And on his left forearm he had the letter L that was tattooed in big fancy writing. I used to stare at them a lot and wonder what the meant to him.

He was not really a talker, but he did help me out with learning how to pronounce some words when I was struggling. We also had a lot of books so I would read those a lot and learn from them some things about the One Piece world.

When I had my first steps, he was so happy that he picked me up and started swirling me around the room. He had this smile on his face, that he didn't show often, and kept saying that my mother would have been proud of me.

My new mother I only knew for a few minutes, but my uncle told me I looked just like her. There was a photo of her and my uncle when they where young that hung above our fire place that I stared at it a lot. She looked a lot like my uncle with her olive skin, dark eyes and black hair. Her hair was waist long and curly, and she was laughing in the picture with one of her arms around my uncle. She was wearing a yellow summer dress with sandals and had they same tattoos as uncle on her arms. My uncle on the other hand looked like he was forced to make the picture, as he was glaring into the camera.

I was very curious about her so questioned my uncle. It was obvious that he didn't like talking about her, so I kept the questions to myself. He would just grunt and say he would tell me when I was older. He didn't like talking about his past or my mother so I stopped asking him after a while.

And of course there was the whole 'being reborn in One Piece' problem. I promised myself that I wouldn't change anything from canon, because if you ask me, I wouldn't even be able to change anything. What could a two year old do anyway? I mean I didn't even knew in which timeline I was. Maybe I was born before the Pirate Kings birth or maybe in the time of the Void Country?

Okay, that last one has probably zero change of being true, but I had to think about all the options, right?

Anyways, I also began to forget my former life little by little, things like my sixteenth birthday, and when I first went to college, it was all slowly disappearing. I didn't have the best life so I was sad, but wasn't heartbroken for forgetting that life.

You got to live in the moment, right?

Of course I couldn't forget the things that happened in the One Piece world, as that may come in handy some day in the future.

So I asked my uncle for a little notebook and wrote down everything I knew of One Piece, because hey, if I had to live in this world at least I would be able to survive for longer with this knowledge. I had been at the end of the Punk Hazard arc so I hopped that was enough information for now.

Then there was also the problem of were I lived. I hadn't asked my uncle yet, because he may think it's strange that a two year old wants to know that.

I found out we where living in a cottage in some kind of jungle when I first walked out of our house. At first I thought that we where just surrounded by a freaking huge forest, because I could hear animal noises when I was sleeping at night. Then I found out that we actually had neighbors.

Next to our cottage there was a house that was always noisy, and were I could hear screams from coming, since they where our only neighbors, I asked uncle about them.

He just looked at me sternly and said: 'Stay away from there Caela, they are mountain bandits'

So I just nodded at him, but something inside of me told me this was important although I couldn't remember why.

I found out my answer a few days later when I was playing outside (with that I mean pretending to play as my uncle could see me trough the window) when the door of our neighbors burst open and a really tall and overweight man walked out.

He had long, orange, curly hair and a big masculine face, with a cigarette in his mouth. He wore a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, checkered trousers held up with a large belt and heeled boots. When I looked closer I realized it was actually a woman, and that she looked vaguely familiar.

When she noticed me, her eyes narrowed and she looked at our cottage and then back at me.

'Who are you brat? You belong to Bris?'

If you where wondering, Bris was my uncles name, but that didn't mean I was going to answer her. Me being the genius that I am, I just sneered at her and looked away. Uncle had told me not to talk to them, so I was gonna keep it that way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw she went red in the face for being ignored, and she stomped up to me and stopped just before me. I looked up at her with a blank face.

'Listen brat I'm gonna..'

Before she could finish, my uncle appeared out of no where and put a hand on my head and glared at the woman.

'Do you need something from my niece, Dadan?' He growled. The woman paled and laughed awkwardly while rubbing her neck.

'Of course not Bris-san, I have my own brat to look after I wouldn't want another one.' Then she quickly disappeared inside her house and slammed the door close.

Uncle picked me up and carried me inside while muttering something about bandits. But I wasn't even listening as my mind was racing. I just met Curly Dadan, also known as the foster mother of Luffy and Ace, which meant that we where living on Dawn Island in Mount Colubo where I would definitely meet one of the main characters sooner than I expected.

There goes my plan of not interfering with anything.

Screw me.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 2 for you! Next time we are going to meet Ace and found out some interesting stuff about Caela's uncle.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Levianthé's history and training

Chapter 3 Levianthé's History and Training

A few days before my third birthday, my uncle set me down, and said he had something very important to talk about. He had a very serious look on his face while he observed me, first. When I started feeling uncomfortable with his stare he finally spoke.

'Caela-chan, I have taught you everything necessary for now, but I need to know what you are going to do in the future, in order to prepare you.' He paused and looked outside before looking back at me.

I didn't know why he was asking me this since I was only three (almost three) years old, I mean how can a three year already know what he or she is going to do in the future? I just stared at him questionably while he explained further.

'This is a dangerous world, and in order to survive you will have to became stronger, because otherwise you will die at an early age.' He sighed and got a hard look in his eyes. 'Especially with your family history.'

'What do mean, family history, oji-san?' I asked, was I related to someone important in the One Piece world? O god no, my eyes widened and I looked at him with anticipation.

He studied me for a second before muttered something. Then he cleared his throat and began. 'Let me tell you the story of the great Levianthé Clan.'

'More than twenty years ago there was an island, on the Grand Line named Alas Suas, where people of the Levianthé Clan lived. It was a peaceful island that had a great king and friendly civilians. Except that the other island residents feared them for there abilities.

What made those people different than the others where there use of 'powers' you could say. The Levianthé were known for there super strength, reflexes and there fast way of healing. And as last of course, there ability to summon wings, and to fly.'

'To...to fly?!' I shrieked. Holy the moly, I didn't even knew those kind of people existing in this world.

'Shhh, not so loud, yes to fly, I am not done telling you so don't interrupt me.' He said to me. I just nodded, dumbstruck.

'The World Government, had asked the king many times to affiliate with them, but he refused, and said that his country was free and would never belong to them. Of course they couldn't let such a strong country with such powerful people do what they wanted, so long story short, the World Government attacked.

The warriors from Alas Suas were strong, but outnumbered agains the gigantic fleet of the World Government, so after weeks of fighting, the World Government won. They entered the royal palace and searched for clues and secrets of the Levianthé clan.

Then in the holy library of the king they found a scroll of a prophecy about a Levianthé who would stand up to the World Government, and reveal the truth. I don't know for sure what it meant, but it was apparently something that the World Government feared as the ordered there people to burn the royal palace and everything in it. After that the ordered from the elimination of everyone on the island. From the woman, children, man to the elders. There was fire everywhere and people desperately trying to save themselves.' He paused again and slicked a few times.

I didn't dare to interrupt him, it was obvious that this was personally hurting him. I had a feeling that uncle was just rushing the story because he didn't want to remember it all.

'What they didn't knew was that there were two children who got to escape in that chaos' he continued. 'A brother and a little sister who were helped out by a old man who had been friends with there parents. The got into a little boat and never looked back. The island got burned down completely, and they were no survivors except the two siblings, but no one knew about them, except the man that helped them. The World Government told the other people that the Levianthé were traitors who wanted to overthrow the Government, and become leaders themselves.

Two years after that incident the old man that helped the two siblings, got found out, and the Government made the two wanted criminals.'

He then smiled at me. 'Those two siblings were me and your mother. Now there is only one of them left, and the child of the other'.

I just stared at him, while trying to process this information that had been given to me. A clan of flying people? I had never heard of something like that when I was watching One Piece. But everything else existed here, from giants to mermaids to devil fruits, so why not flying people?

'So, you are wanted by the Government?' I asked. He nodded. 'And so will be you, when they find out you exist.'

There goes my peaceful life in the One Piece world out of the window.

At that moment it just hit me, this was not just a fictional world. This was now reality, not some anime that I watched from a screen. I could die here because let's face it, there are some crazy people in this world, who can kill you with just one punch. Tears of anger and frustration came to my eyes while I stared down at my hands. I was a twenty year old woman trapped in the body of a almost three year old with absolutely no knowledge or talent in fighting, and how to survive by myself. And the moment people would find out who I was, I would be a wanted criminal.

That meant I had only one choice.

I took a deep breath and looked up at uncle, with determination in my eyes. All this time he had been watching me.

'Oji-san, learn me how to fight, I want to become stronger in order to become a great pirate!'

He just smiled at me and said: 'Just like your mother.'

Wait, what? My mother was a pirate?

* * *

Okay, I take back everything I said, my uncle is a freaking slave driver.

After I told him that I waned to be a pirate, he told to run twenty rounds around our house, and after that to learn how to walk on my hands.

I mean what the hell? How do I learn how to walk on my hands in this tiny body? When I asked him why I needed that, he told me that I had to be flexible. Argh, it was so difficult. I felt like I was Rock Lee from Naruto, the only thing missing was a green jumpsuit and a cheerful personality.

Every day uncle would wake me up at five in the morning, I would run, do the push-ups and sit-ups that became more and more each day, struggle to walk on my hands, and then have balance lessons where I had to stand still on one foot for more than 2 hours, and as last learn hand to hand combat. At the end of the day I would be so tired and full of bruises that I would collapse on my bed the moment I walked into my room.

And let me tell you my uncle was strong. I mean he would hold back when he was fighting me, but that didn't mean that I didn't get a few bruises. I had asked him why He agreed so eagerly to my wish to became a pirate and he had just ruffed my hair and asked: 'What else can you be as someone who's going to be wanted? And besides, your mother was also one.'

Two months after my training had began, I met Ace.

I was outside our house meditating with my eyes closed ( yes, uncle had also told me to do that every time he wasn't around to 'let your spirit come to ease' or something), when I heard a crash from our neighbors house and the door slamming open.

After my meeting with Dadan, I had seen her a few times were she would narrow her eyes at me, and look away, but wouldn't say anything. I haven't spoken to her or the other bandits, since they were all afraid of my uncle.

Anyways back to the point, I opened my eyes slowly and saw Ace staring at me. I mean he was easy to recognize with his black hair, freckles and narrowed eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, a black knee-length shorts, an elbow guard on his left arm, and dark brown, flat, slipper like shoes. He looked around six, seven years old, so that meant that Luffy was still in Foosha village.

'Who the hell are you, bastard?'

Okay, it's obvious that he grew up with mountain bandits. And wasn't Makino the one who learned him to talk proper and all that?

Ha, don't think just because I was fangirling on the inside, that I was gonna be nice to him. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'None of your business' and promptly closed my eyes again. I heard his footsteps getting closer and I wondered what he was going to do. Suddenly there was a scream, and I heard other footsteps coming closer.

'Ace, leave her alone she is from that bastard Bris' I heard Dadan's voice. I heard Ace scoff next to me, and heard him walk away without a word. Maybe he was also afraid of uncle? Who knows.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I was not gonna get get some peace and quit here, so I was going inside. Before I closed the door I glanced at Dadan. 'Don't call my uncle a bastard.'

I did not want to get involved with Ace, because he meant trouble. As much as I had liked him as a character, I was not going to befriend him and the see him die. I mean don't get me wrong, I was very sad when he died, but if he hadn't died, would Luffy become stronger? Would that 2 year time skip had happened? Because let's face it, his dead was something that was supposed to happen, in order for Luffy to strive to be stronger and never loose someone again.

So I would try my best to just avoid him from now on.

* * *

'In order for you to awaken your true power, you need to get this.'

I just stared at his back with my mouth open. On my uncles back he had a tattoos of two black wings, starting from his middle shoulder blades and reached up to his shoulders and ended were his belt was. The only thing that ruined it was a huge scar that went over the two wings.

'You can fly?' I asked excited. He grimaced while he put his shirt back on. 'Not anymore, the scar prevents it.'

'Oh' I said disappointed. I didn't ask him how he got that scar, with the look on his face it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

'But you will be able to fly' he said.

'Really!?'

'But, ehe... do I need to get those tattoos?'

I mean I was only three, who the hell would give tattoos to someone that young. Surprisingly uncle just laughed at that and shook his head.

'No, they appear automatically when you awaken your inner strength.'

'How do you do that?' I asked. Uncle just smiled at me, and put his hand on my head.

I heard him mumble something that I couldn't understand.

'Oji-san, waaaa...'

And then I blacked out.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 3 for you!**

 **Don't worry, Caela will warm up to Ace when a certain rubber boy comes around!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Making new friends

Chapter 4 Making new friends

I could not believe that man. He had left me alone in the freaking forest for a week for 'survival training'. A week. I was beginning to think that my uncle enjoyed torturing me. I let out a frustrated breath while I pushed the giant leaf out of my face. There were dangerous animals in this place, how could I survive that? I mean I had my 'super strength' and all of that, but still.

Ah yes, I haven't told what happened after I so gracefully fainted in front of my uncle.

I woke up three days later with a massive headache and a growling stomach. It felt like someone had been punching me in my sleep, so I slowly opened my eyes.

First thing I realized, was that everything was freaking big and detailed. I mean how long had that dust been lying on that window? And was that an ant that was carrying a leaf, on the chair in my uncles bedroom? Holy shit, how could I see that from here?

I suddenly set up. There was a cup with water standing on the cupboard next to my bed, and I made a movement to grab it, and then crashed my hand trough the cupboard. I pulled my hand back, and stared at it.

What the hell is going on?!

I heard heavy footsteps from the kitchen ( how did I even know it was from the kitchen?) and my uncle rushed in the room. He send one look at the crashed cupboard and my wide eyed expression, and just smiled in relief. Okay, what?

He pulled up a chair and looked me straight in the eyes. 'You have successfully completed your Awakening process, Caela-chan. Your senses and your strength have been awakened now. It means that you will now, be able to train with me on a much higher level and with more strength.'

When he realized that I still didn't understand anything, he just sighed and pointed at my left arm. When I looked at it my eyes widened. On my upper arm I had the same tattoo as uncle of the letter L in big fancy writing. I suppose it stood for the Levianthé clans name.

I looked back at my uncle excited about this. 'So, this means that I can fly to?'

'Wow, not so fast, your wing tattoos will very slowly appear, as it takes a few years, and only then will you be able to learn how to fly' he said smiling.

I pouted, disappointed. It would be so cool to fly with awesome wings.

After that uncle gave me a week of training to let me get used to my loud senses and brute strength( you have no idea how many things I had broken in that house with just picking it up, or leaning against it).

The senses were really annoying at first when I saw a bright light, or I could here the animals in the forest( I had many sleepless nights), and I could smell every freaking thing extra hard ( I...do not want to talk about this one), but I eventually got used to it. The only two senses that weren't sharpened you could say, were taste and touch.

But uncle said that is was impressive that I had three senses sharp, as some Levianthé only had one, after there Awakening. When I asked him how many sharp senses he had he just coughed awkwardly and said all five. I just looked at him with a deadpanned expression for that. He told me that he would learn me to set these senses on and off, but for now I had to get used to them.

The strength was the biggest problem. I just didn't knew how to hold back, so I pretty mush broke everything that was in my way. Uncle just told me that I would get used to it, and that I would eventually figure it out, but it looked like I was putting more strength into it instead of holding back.

And after that week he send me on my survival training trip, so here I was. Alone. In a freaking giant forest with wild animals. For a week. Kill me, please.

I kept eating berries and mushrooms I found, and tried to catch some fish, and failed miserably. I admit the moment that the night fell, I was terrified. I woke up every second I heard a noise, because I thought it was a bear or something.

On the second day, I finally was able to catch one fish, and I made a little fire and ate it quickly. For the rest of the day I walked around aimlessly, trying to find a river for water. When at the end of the day I still couldn't find a lake, a screaming into the forest in frustration.

I was thirsty and tired and just wanted to go home and sleep in my bed. I swear I would never be mean to uncle again if he would just let me get out of this forest. Suddenly I heard a crack behind me, and I quickly turned around.

Yellow eyes were watching me from the bushes, while I stud there frozen in place. A tiger. Must be a tiger. And so I did what every person would do in that situation. With a scream I started running. O god, I hoped uncle was watching after me, and hadn't ditched me in this forest, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight the tiger. With me sharp hearing I heard him running after me. My breathing started becoming quicker, as I tried not to panic.

Before I knew it, I stumbled over a stupid rock, and rolled down a cliff screaming. I heard the tiger stop, and someone's voice yelling. I saw a black blur, before I lost my conscious.

I woke up feeling warm, as I heard the sound of a fire, I moaned, while I tried to move, but I was stopped by someone's arm. 'Wait, you can't move yet, miss.'

It was definitely not my uncle, since his voice was lower, and this sounded as a voice from a child. Ace, maybe? No, he wouldn't be so polite.

I opened my eyes slowly, curious who my savior was. At first I just saw a yellow blur, but as I focused I recognized a boy around seven to eight years old. He had short, curly, blond hair and big black eyes. He wore a large black top hat, with a pair of blue googles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by belt with an elaborate flower design buckle. He smiled at me, and I saw he was missing a tooth. Wait, who was this? He looked really familiar.

'You okay, now?' He asked while he looked at my head. I touched it, and realized he had bandaged me up. My right arm and leg were also full with bandages. I just nodded, still a little shaken up by the whole 'almost eaten by a tiger' incident. 'The tiger is gone don't worry' he said as if he could read my mind 'Ace chased him away'. I blinked a few times. 'Ace?' I asked. The boy laughed lightly. 'Oh, sorry how rude of me, he is my friend who saved you. My name is Sabo, by the way'.

Wait, what? Ace saved my life? I just met Sabo?

Oh god, why me?

* * *

Apparently, we were in some kind of cave were Ace and Sabo stayed when they wanted. Sabo had made a fire and was cooking some kind of meat. After giving me water (finally), he told me that Ace had went to hunt and would me back in a while. I just nodded while he gave me a piece of the meat. He looked at me for a moment. 'You don't talk much, do you?' I blushed at that. I had a habit of being rude to people who were rude to me, but if someone talked to me in a polite way I usually just nodded and didn't know what to say. I cleared my throat. I hadn't even told him my name.

'My name is Caela' I said quietly. He smiled happy that he could get that at least out of me. 'You're that girl that lives next to those mountain bandits, right? Ace told me.' I nodded again. Ace talked about me to Sabo? How unusual. While we kept talking he told me he was from the Gray Terminal, a massive junkyard, and that he had one day met Ace there while he was pick pocking, and they had become friend after helping each other. I told him that I lived with my uncle, and that he send me to train in the forest. I kept out the whole Levianthé story. While we talked I relaxed, since Sabo was such a easy person to talk to, I could let my guard down.

'And then I picked up my staff, and tried to punch...oh hey, Ace I was just talking to Caela-chan.' I looked around quickly (not a good idea when you have a head injury), and saw Ace standing at the entrance of the cave, while dragging a deer with him. He had this serious look on his face while he looked at Sabo and then at me. After a tense silence, he sighed and dropped the deer in front of the fire. 'I'm going to sleep, this is for tomorrow' and walked to the other side of the cave, and lay down.

Sabo just smiled at me nervously. 'Don't worry about him, he's not always like that.' I just frowned. 'Is there a reason he dislikes me?' Sabo's eyes widened. 'No, it's not that he dislikes you' he said quickly 'it's just, he doesn't trust people easily.' I nodded, I could understand that.

I took a deep breath then. 'Would he mind if I stayed here for a night?' I asked. He waved away my concern. 'Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you want.' I just smiled at him, but I knew that by morning I would leave them. This was supposed to be my survival training, and it didn't involve being helped by someone every time I got injured. Sabo told me to go to sleep, as he was going to sleep himself, so I lay down and put my blanket over me.

Where I should go, I would figure out tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, so that I could go out in the forest without waking up the boys, but the moment I took a step out of the cave I heard movement behind me. I looked back and saw Ace sitting up and staring at me. 'Where are you going?'he asked me. I cleared my voice awkwardly. 'Thank you for saving my life yesterday Ace-san, but I have to go now, my uncle told me to do this by myself.' I bowed to him and quickly turned around. 'Tell Sabo-san, thank you for the food and for healing me.'

'Wait!'

I heard him stand up, and move to were I was. 'You're different' he said while he faced me 'every kid from your age would have been crying for there parents, if the would have to survive in this forest.' He had this calculating look on his face while he studied me.

I blinked at that, he was right of course, but I wasn't exactly a child. I looked at my hands, if I wanted to live in this world, I had to stop rejecting everything and everyone I met. After taking a deep breath, I looked him straight in the eyes.

'I want to become stronger in order to protect the people I love, and by crying I won't accomplish anything' I admitted to him. I saw a approving look appear on his face and he nodded.

'Then its decided'

'What are you exactly trying to say, Ace-san?' I asked slowly. I heard a laugh from behind and saw Sabo watching us both from where he sat.

'He wants to...we both want to be your friends, Caela-chan'

* * *

 **Okay, I lied she becomes friends with Ace(and Sabo)before she meets Luffy. Oh, and next chapter will be a time skip, so I can finally introduce Luffy to the story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. A certain rubber boy

Chapter 5 A curtain rubber boy

'Caela-chan, Ace is here for you!'

My uncle's loudly announcement was to be heard through the hole house. With a start I set up in my bed, and slammed my foot agains the side bed. 'Damn it' I cursed lowly. I hoped I hadn't broken the bed again. In a hurry, I put on the first shorts and t-shirt I saw, while I searched for my slippers. My uncle's laugh ringed trough the whole house, as he laughed at my misery. That's what you get when you live in a house with someone with Sharp Hearing.

Before uncle knew it, I was in the kitchen and ready to leave. 'Bye oji-san!' I said in a hurry while I grabbed my pipe and, ran outside. I chuckled at my uncles surprised expression. It felt good to sometimes take my uncle off guard since he was so fast himself.

Outside was Ace sitting on the ground, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. He glared at me the moment I walked out of the house. I just smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't my fault I woke up late.

'You're late, come on, Sabo is waiting for us' he quickly turned around and ran into the forest, with his pipe in hand. I followed quickly, we first had a job of pick pocking to do.

After my survival training week was over I started to hangout with Ace and Sabo everyday. Of course I still had my uncles training, but he was happy that I had made friends and so let me meet up with them every day.

I officially knew Ace and Sabo for three years now. At first it had been very awkward for me, as I didn't knew how to interact with them, but with Sabo's help I started to open up to them, and they to me. Talking with Ace had been the most difficult, as he just wouldn't talk at all, if we were alone without Sabo. I still remember the day when Ace had asked me the question that I had anticipated.

We had just hunted down a wild boar and were done eating it and sitting around the fire, when Ace become suddenly very silent, while staring at the ground. I had looked questionably at Sabo, but he had just shrugged his shoulders. Before I could say something Ace spoke.

'Do you want me to live?' He looked straight at me, while he waited for my answer. My eyes widened when I realized what he was asking. 'Of course I want you to live, you're my friend, Ace' I said softly. I saw him ball his hands into fists. 'What if the Pirate King had a son?' He asked suddenly. 'Would you hate him?' I shook my head quickly. Sabo was silently watching us both.

'A person is not defined by who his parents are Ace, it doesn't manner to me.' He suddenly looked up with a startled look. I just smiled at him. He looked down again, but I saw the tiny smile that had appeared on his face.

* * *

After that Ace started talking to me more, even when Sabo wasn't around. He started to teach me how to hunt, make a fire and avoid the most dangerous animals of the forest. I think he just needed to know that he could trust me. Of course I also told them about my Levianthé history after knowing them for a while. Sabo was the most excited, since he loved history so much. I remember how they both stared at my left shoulders tattoo of the letter L.

Sabo grinned from ear to ear. 'I had only read about the Levianthé clan, I didn't knew there were any survivors. You do know that the Levianthé are seen as legends now, right?' I blinked at that. I hadn't known about that. 'They are known as the Flying People who ruled the island of Alas Suas twenty years ago' Sabo continued. Then he frowned 'although they are seen as enemies of the World, and should be executed on sight, these days.' I signed at that. 'That's why I am gone become a pirate' I said excited. Ace who had been quiet this whole time, smirked suddenly. 'That's what Sabo and me also want to do' Then he suddenly became serious. 'Come on, I'm gonna show you mine and Sabo's treasure that we are collecting, for when we became pirates.'

So that's how I learned how to pick pock the citizens of the Goa Kingdom. Because of my flexible and acrobatic moves, I became the one that Ace and Sabo relayed the most on, when it came to stealing. I was good at being fast and silent, and that was the best way to steal.

On my back, my wings tattoos were slowly appearing, and both Ace and Sabo were exited to see it, and couldn't wait to see me fly. It would take maybe another year before the tattoos were complete.

Except for my training with uncle, I also trained with Sabo and Ace, and because of my monstrous strength I would accidentally break a few trees. When the boys first saw my strength they were freaked out, but they got used to it. I still wasn't very good at controlling it, but I tried every day, and little by little I was stopping with breaking everything I touched. I also told them about my senses, which was the only reason they couldn't sneak up on me.

But my biggest strength was how fast I was. Because of that I would take both the boys of guard and could win the match. If it weren't for how fast I was, I would never be able to defeat them, as they were much stronger and more experience than me. They would always complain that I had my uncle to train me, and that was the reason I was so fast. So I told Ace that he also had Garp-san that sometimes came around, to train him.

Ah yes, Garp. I had yet to meet the man, as every time he came around my uncle would send me into the forest to train. I think uncle just didn't want to let Garp know I exist. I think he knew that my uncle lived next to the Pirate King's son, otherwise he would have done something about it. Although if he's a marine, wasn't he supposed to catch my uncle?

Since my uncle was a wanted man. I had found his wanted poster, when I was looking around in his closet. He was 550 000 000 beli worth. I had been so surprised, because holy shit, so much. What the hell had my uncle done to piss off the marines, that they would put so much on his head? I mean he specifically told me, he was not a pirate and never been one. I didn't think you could have such a high bounty for being wanted by the World Government. I mean look at Robin, her bounty was only 79 000 000 beli, when she was wanted by the Government. I didn't exactly knew what my uncles job was before he started raising me. Maybe he and Garp were friends. Who knows.

'Caela, stop daydreaming you're supposed to meet up with Sabo.' I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Ace. I just nodded and run quickly to our tree, were we hid they treasure, through the Gray Terminal.

I saw Sabo already there waiting for me, as I climbed the tree quickly. 'Hey, you're late again' he said grinning at me. I just made a face at him. 'I was sleeping out.' He just laughed and opened the hatch were the treasure was laying. I put the beli billets and the golden necklace (some rich woman was being rude to me, so I robed her) inside and smiled satisfied.

After Ace came back, we trained some more, and by evening both me and Ace returned to our homes, while waving Sabo goodbye. When I got into my house, I saw my uncle staring at our den den muchi ( I had never seen him use that, maybe he did it when I wasn't around?) and muttering something about marines and Garp. Since he didn't notice me, I silently went up to my room. So Garp was coming tomorrow, because my uncle always knew when he was coming. He probably called him in advance.

This time I would make sure I would meet him.

The next morning I woke up from loud noises coming from outside of our house. I quickly dressed, because I could hear the voice of a old man, who was probably Garp.

'Hey, Luffy say hi to them' I heard a rough voice say. 'Yo' was the high pitched reply. Holy shit, Luffy had arrived. Then I heard Dadan scream something about another kid. I opened our door slowly and walked outside. 'What's with the screaming?' I asked trying to be calm. Because holy shit again, the main protagonist was here.

Both Garp and Dadan looked at me, while Magra and Dagra stood behind her. Dadan just looked annoyed while Garp's eyes widened. Just when he opened his mouth to say something (if you were wondering Luffy was chasing a butterfly by this moment), my uncle appeared out of nowhere (seriously, how does he do that?) and took my hand and pushed me behind him. 'Garp-san' he said with a blanc face. Garp first looked at him and then at me, with a calculated look on his face. 'She is her daughter, isn't she?' He asked. Uncle only nodded. Did they mean my mother? What was going on? There was a long silence then that was interrupted by Luffy.

'What's this...ugh spit? Gross! Who did it?' He looked around and found Ace. 'He you! Say 'sorry' it's gross!' He shouted. I looked his way and saw Ace sitting on a huge rock with his pipe glaring at Luffy. Garp smiled then. 'Ace.' He walked up to him, while he introduced him to Luffy (who was growling at him)and told him about Ace being older than him and that he was going to live with them. After that he told them that he would come by when he had time, and after glancing my way he walked away. Ace totally ignored Luffy's requests to say sorry and walked past him up to me. Uncle who had been silent this whole time, just looked at Garp walking away, sighned and went back into our house. I would ask him later what he was talking about to Garp and why he and Luffy's grandfather had such a weird relationship.

Then Luffy finally noticed me standing there. He blinked and pointed at me. 'Who are you? You're his friend?' He looked between me and Ace. Before I could answer Ace took my wrist and dragged me into Dadan's house. It looked that I would be eating with them for today. I just glanced at Luffy one more time, before I walked inside, and saw for a split second his hurt expression.

Argh, damn it.

* * *

I sighed as I saw Luffy fall down the cliff, while Ace threw giant rocks at him. This has been going on for almost three months now. Luffy would try to follow us, and Ace would pretty much try to kill him with everything in the forest. I took pity on the boy after a month, but Ace would have none of it. He kept saying that he was annoying, and would be useless. I knew something big was going to happen soon, since Luffy had arrived, there would only be havoc in our lives.

I silently walked trough the city, while 'accidentally' running into some people and robbing them. We would need all the money we could get so I stole Some things and quickly returned to the Gray Terminal before the police could see me. On my way there I saw Ace, and we grinned at each onther and made out way to where our treasure was.I saw Sabo counting the beli's he had stolen, while I laid the money in the hatch. Sabo complained about Ace always bringing the most, but I just rolled my eyes. I didn't really manner, since it was all ours. 'It has already been five years since we started to put money in our 'pirate savings', Ace said while grinning 'We worked hard for it.' Both Sabo and me grinned at him.'Yes, we did said Sabo while he stood up 'we are gonna leave the East Blue and go somewhere these people have never dreamed off.' He looked at the for of sea. 'It's excited just to think about!' We all stared at the sea for a while, until Ace told Sabo to put the treasure away, before somone saw it. While the two were discussing the price for a pirate ship, I fell someone's presence approach from the Gray Terminal. 'Pirate ship?' I heard Luffy yell at us. Both Sabo and Ace froze up. I looked down and saw him standing there waving with his hands. 'You guys! Are you gonna become pirates? I'm gonna become one, too! He kept laughing while the boys looked at him horrified. I just smiled, it has began, finally. Ace looked at me and Sabo and nodded. I signed, we were gonna capture him.

'Ace,I didn't knew you travel this far every day' Luffy said smiling while he was bound to a tree. Me, Sabo and Ace stood in a circle around him. 'Shut up' said Ace angry. Then Luffy looked at me. 'I don't know your name, but are you Ace his sister? You look strong.' My eyebrows went up when he said that. If Luffy thought I was strong than it meant he had seen me fight. I looked at Ace and saw that he was blushing, because Luffy called me his sister. I smirked and looked back at Luffy. 'I am Caela, and yes I am Ace his sister.' Luffy grinned and nodded at me. Both Sabo and Ace stared at me wide eyed, while I grinned. I couldn't let this moment just go, I mean when would I ever see Ace blushing again? Sabo sighed then and glared at Luffy. 'Is this the Luffy you were talking about?' He said to Ace. Luffy's face brightened up. 'Oh, you told him about me?' 'I told him how annoying you are' was Ace's reply.' He also told me you're empty-headed' Sabo continued. Luffy just laughed at that and said 'Oh yeah?'

Wow, he could be really stupid sometimes. Then Luffy asked Sabo to be his friend, since he was 'Ace and Caela's' friend. That's how he said it, seriously. It looked like me and Ace were already his friends. I just tapped my foot on the ground, while he kept asking Sabo questions. Then suddenly Ace became serious. 'He found out our secret, he's gonna tell somebody if nothing is done.' A soft breeze went through the forest while all three of us, looked at Luffy with a deadly expression, while he grinned from ear to ear. 'We gotta kill him' said Ace. 'Alright, let's do it' nodded Sabo. 'Sweet' I smirked at Luffy, it was gonna be so much fun to scare him.

Luffy started screaming about not wanting to die, while Sabo tried to shut him up. Then Ace and Sabo, started arguing about, who would kill him, and Luffy pretty much told us to trough him in the river.

I suddenly froze up when I heard footsteps. Both Sabo and Ace looked at me, and knew what it meant. We quickly hid behind a bush, and saw a bunch of big men coming our way.

We saw them talking about how Ace stole there money, and that he should be here. Argh, those were the Bluejam pirates. They probably heard Luffy screaming. I looked at Ace who looked pale, and before I could open my mouth, I heard Luffy scream. 'Hey, let me go! Help me, Ace!' Ace ducked his head. 'He's such a idiot, why did he went to the enemies?' He muttered. When Porchemy asked him if he knew where Ace was, he just lied, trough his teeth. I just looked at him deadpanned, he was a terrible liar. Then he dragged him away while he kept screaming.

I frowned and looked at Ace. He looked at us seriously. 'We have to move the treasure, come on' he stood up quickly and began to climb our tree. By evening we were finally done moving all the treasure. 'All right, finished' said Ace happy. 'Ace, Sabo is here' I said, when I saw him running up to us. When Ace asked him if they had found the hiding place yet, Sabo shook his head, wide eyed.' Haa..no they didn't, there is no way in hell they would now! It's Luffy, that son of a bitch, he still hasn't cracked yet!' Ace his eyes widened then.

Are you sure it is this place, Caela?' asked Sabo quietly. I nodded. I tightened my grip on my staff and prepared myself. I could hear Luffy's cries in there.

'STOP!'

We barged in there with all our strength, while punching a few guys along the way. I quickly untied Luffy and looked at Sabo and nodded. When Ace refused to come along, and fight Porchemy, I just sighed and shook my head, he would never change.

* * *

'That was schcary...I fwhought I was gonna diiieee' Luffy kept crying. 'Shut up! How long are you gonna cry! I hate weaklings and crybabies! You really piss me off!' Ace yelled at him. Luffy instantly stopped crying. Ace looked at him startled.

'Shankyou...for shaving me...uuuu' Luffy said while he bowed to us. While Ace kept screaming at him, and Sabo tried to calm him down, I suddenly realized that I hadn't done anything to prevent this today. I mean I knew this would happen, but I think this was the only way that Ace would trust Luffy, so. And besides, I was also slowly forgetting some stuff that happened in One Piece. I remembered the big events, but the little details, I had already forgotten.

'But I have no one else to rely on!' Luffy screamed, suddenly. I blinked and refocused on what they were talking about.

'I can't go back to Windmill village, I hate the mountain bandits, if I didn't chase after you, then I'd be alone, and being alone hurts worse than pain!' 'What about your parents' Ace asked. 'I only have my grandpa' was Luffy's reply. Ace stared at him for a while. 'So if I am with you, it doesn't hurt, and if I'm gone, it would be a problem for you, huh?' 'Yep' Luffy answered quickly. Ace looked at the ground.

'You want me, to live?'

'Of course'

There was a long silence.

'Huh, but I hate spoiled brats like you'

'I'm not a spoiled brat, I'm strong' Luffy yelled at him.

'Strong? What's strong about you? You are a boy, but you cry like a little girl. Even Caela never cries!'

They kept arguing but I just zoned them out, and looked at Sabo's worried face. 'Don't worry, you can come with us' I answered his question. I knew that the Bluejam pirates would come after us, from now on. He smiled at me, and went to break up the two idiots that were still arguing.

* * *

I smiled while I walked into me and my uncle's home. We had just introduced Sabo to Dadan, and told her that he would be living there. I was happy he was safe here, since the pirates would be able to come here.

'Caela, come here' I heard my uncle's voice from the living room. Shit. He didn't use any honorific, was I in trouble? When I walked into the room I saw him sitting on the ground with his legs crossed with a serious look on his face. I set down quietly next to him. 'What's the manner, oji-san?' He signed, and brushed a hand trough his hair. Okay, now I was getting really anxious, what was happening?

'You know how I told you that I had a job, before I started raising you?' His totally illegal job, for having a high bounty? How could a forget. I nodded slowly, I didn't like were this was going.

'Well, it looks like I have to return there'

* * *

 **And there you have it! Sorry, for this being so late, by the way.**

 **Next chapter is gonna be finale with the Bluejam pirates and drinking of sake!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. An oath to remember

Chapter 6 An oath to remember

I gulped while I looked down at the ground, that was at least 50 meters far. My wings tattoo had finally appeared fully on my back, and my uncle thought it would be a good time to learn me how to fly. Of course his method involved trowing me from the cliff, so I told him I needed to do it myself. I looked behind me and saw uncle standing there. He patted his foot on the ground impatiently, while he waited for me to jump.

'You can do it, Caela' Sabo said with an encouraging smile on his face. The three boys where standing a little away, and watching me. Luffy was jumping up and down, from excitement, while Ace was watching my every move.

It had been already been six months after Luffy had joined us, and we couldn't get along better. We had pretty much learned him to hunt and beat up the gangs from the city, with his own pipe. He was happy to be with us, and that was for now all that mannered.

After my uncle had told me he was living, I had been very down and hadn't talked much. When the boys realized the reason I was so down, they had immediately went up to uncle, to confront him. My uncle had looked on with a amused look on his face, while they argued with him. I was very touched, that they cared so much about me. Ace was the most angry of all of them, he had this dark look on his face, while he glared at uncle.

'Are you going to abandon your niece? What kind of family are you!?' he shouted. It became suddenly very quite, as the other two boys and me stared at Ace. Uncle in the mean time, had a very serious look on his face. He pointed at our house. 'All three of you, get inside my house, we're gonna talk, Caela you stay here.' I had just opened my mouth to protest, but when I saw the look uncle send me, I huffed and looked away. It took a half an hour before they were done talking bout whatever they were talking about, as the door opened and the boys walked out with a satisfied look on there faces. I looked at them in curiously, I really wanted to know what uncle told them. Ace came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. 'Don't worry, we'll look after you.' He had a very determined look on his face. I blinked at that. What had uncle told them? All three of them refused to tell me what uncle told them. I mean, even Luffy, and he is the worst at keeping secrets.

A few days after that, while we were in the city we had stolen (and eaten) some food from a restaurant, a man recognized Sabo, while we were running. After that both Ace and Luffy demanded to know from Sabo what his secret was. While Sabo told us about his noble life and why he hated his parents, my mind became blank. I had actually forgotten about him being a noble, I couldn't believe it. I knew there was something big that I was also forgetting but I didn't knew what it was.

'Ace, Luffy, Caela...we have to make it out to sea some day! We'll live this country behind, and gain our freedom! I want to see the world in all it's glory, and write a book about all the things I find! If it's sailing I'm studying for, then I don't care how hard I have to work! We've got to get stronger, and became real pirates!'

We all grinned at Sabo when he was done talking. Ace laughed then.

'I don't need you to tell me that! I'm gonna become a pirate, beat every single guy who stands in my way and earn myself the kind of glory that dreams are made of! Only then will my life be worth living! I don't care if the whole world refused to accept me, they can hate me all the like! I'll become a great pirate and prove I'm better than them all! I won't run from anybody! I won't lose! I don't care if they became terrified of me! I'm just gonna make sure the whole world knows my name!'

Talking about great speeches. It was Luffy's turn then, as he stood on the cliff and screamed. 'I'm gonna...!' A wave crashed against the cliff as all of us stared at Luffy. Luffy laughed while Sabo and Ace stared at him, and told him he was 'one crazy guy.' Then all three of them looked at me. I had yet to tell them my dream. I grinned while I looked at the sea. 'I'm gonna show the world what it means to be a Levianthé! It takes more than burning down our island to take us down! And... I paused and grinned at Sabo since he knew, 'I'm going to find the Golden Wing of Levianthé to know the real reason for the events of Alas Suas!'

They all smiled at me, when I was done talking. 'But isn't it gonna be a problem if all of us want to be a captain?' Sabo said while he frowned. 'Yeah, that could be an issue, I always thought you were gonna be my navigator, Sabo' said Ace. 'What? You guys should join my ship' Luffy tried to interfere. I just shrugged my shoulders. 'I don't really want to be a captain' I said slowly. All three of them looked at me with stars in there eyes. I just looked back, with a deadpanned expression. Did they want me to choose between them, or something? Then Ace signed, and while walking away from the cliff. 'Anyway, let's leave those decisions for the future.' We walked up to a tree stump were there stood four sake cups, with a geen bottle of sake in the middle. I grinned, I knew what was gonna happen. 'Ah, you stole Dadan's booze!' Luffy said. Ace grinned then and opened the bottle.

'Did you guys know? If you exchange drinks, than you can become brothers' he looked at me for a second 'and sister.' I smirked at that. While Luffy looked on with an exited face, Ace continued. 'When we become pirates, we may not be able to end up on the same crew, but our bound of sibling-hood, we share will never die!' He poured the sake in each cup while he talked. 'No matter where we are, and what we do, this is one bound we can never break!' We all picked up a cup, while listening to Ace.

'Starting today, we are siblings!'

We raised our cups, and clapped them together, with big smiles on our faces.

'YEAH!'

After that we had made our own treehouse, with the flag of ASLC on it, and after asking my uncle I had started living with my new brothers. After I announced to him that the three boys where now my brothers, he had signed in relief while muttering something about 'no more boyfriends', I had just looked at him irritated, I didn't know why he would think I would date the boys, I was only six for heavens sake.

Since I was the youngest of us four, I started calling them my older brothers. Luffy became Nii-chan, because he was the youngest of the boys. Ace was Nii-san and Sabo Nii-sama. Sabo became very flustered when I called him that, and told me I didn't needed to be so formal. I just told him he was my favorite brother, then he went tomato red in the face and stopped asking after that. Of course I still sometimes just called them by there names, since it didn't really matter to them.

Then one day my uncle told me it was time to learn how to fly, since my tattoos were complete, and of course my brothers wanted to see, so here I was. Ace who had apparently became too inpatient, just run up to me and puched me forward. 'Are you going to keep standing here?'

'Waaa..' before I could finish I was falling. Okay, okay Caela focus. Concentrate on your back and your wings. Think about it. When nothing happened, I started panicking. 'Oji-san, don't let me die!' I screamed. Before I hit the ground, I felt someone's arm around me. I opened my eyes and say my uncle looking down on me, with a smile. 'The first time is the hardest. Don't worry, I'm sure it will happen after we push you of the cliff a few times.' I paled at that.

I growled in frustration, while I walked back with the boys. I had tried 52 times, and not even once had I been able to summon my wings. Sabo patted me on the back in comfort. 'You just need to practice more, I'm sure it will come eventually.' I slammed my foot agains a tree nearby. 'You mean, before I break my neck?' The tree broke and fell down. All the boys, looked nervously at each other at my attitude. Ace snorted then. 'No need to throw a tantrum, it will come, when it will come.' I signed at that.

He was right of course. I was just used to everything 'Levianthé' being easy for me. Well, except the strength, I still sucked at that. And I couldn't hold a sword to save my life. Trust me, uncle tried to learn me sword fighting and he gave up after a week, when he realized I was terrible at it. My aim on the other hand was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Uncle had learned me too throw little knives and daggers, and the training had gone well. He had also started training the boys with me, as they were my brothers, and needed to learn to protect each other. My brothers had been very enthusiastic to train with my uncle, until they realized that he was even worst than Garp wen it came to training.

Oh and Garp has also came around a few times, and after finding out that all of us wanted to be pirates, he beet us up. Yep, me too. Uncle just looked on with an amused expression. The traitor. I knew he loved seeing me going through torture. Then Garp had put me aside. 'I know you can never be a marine, but at least try not too turn out like your mother' he said with a serious expression. I just blinked at that. He signed then. 'She was a pain to chase around on the Grand Line for me, and a bigger pain to fight.'

Wow

My mother outsmarted Garp AND was able to fight him equally?

Go mom, I mean she was awesome!

When he saw the awed look on my face, he just looked irritated. 'Forget it, you're probably gonna be even worst then her.' I just grinned at him. 'Look forward to my wanted poster.' And then I just casually walked away from her. He just gapped after me, while I heard uncle laughing in the background.

It took me a week, and then I was finally able to summon my wings. I had not even been practicing as I was just mediating before our house, when I suddenly felt a burning feeling at my back. 'Argh' I opened my eyes quickly and bend forward. It felt like someone had thrown hot coals on my back. The boys who had also been mediating (or in Luffy's case, playing), all snapped there heads up, and looked at me.

"CAELA!"

'You okay, Caela?' Luffy asked softly. I closed my eyes, and started breathing hard. 'Uggh..uncle' was all I could get out. I heard one of them stand up, and run to our house. I could hear Ace and Sabo's voice saying something, but it was to far away for me. In out. In out. And then suddenly it stopped. All the pain was gone. I could feel a heavy thing on my back, as I opened my eyes. Both the three boys were staring at me with there mouths open. Uncle had a proud look on his face. Then Luffy broke the silence.

'That is so cool! Join my crew!'

'What are you talking about?' I said slowly. Ace and Sabo looked at each other and grinned. 'Your wings! Look at them!' said Sabo. I looked behind me and saw two black wing growing out of my back. There were medium length for me, as uncle had told me the would grow with age. I tried to move them, but was only able to twitch the right wing a little. I looked back at the others with a disappointed look on my face. My uncle had a strange look on his face that I couldn't describe.

'They're...black' he said slowly. I looked at him strangely. 'What color where they supposed to be?' I asked. He shook his head. 'Almost all Levianthé have white wings, some of them brown, but black...' he trailed off. 'It's the first time I'm seeing black wings.'

I had a bad feeling about this. I narrowed my eyes. 'What does that mean?'

But he just smiled at looked away. 'That you're very special, that's all.' He was hiding something it was obvious. I would ask him later.

For the coming days I learned little by little to fly. Uncle would give me instructions on how to fly, how to summon my wings and how to make them disappear to my tattoos again. It took me a long time but I was finally able to summon them for two minutes, because if it was longer they would just disappear themselves. Uncle informed me that the time to summon them should be longer, if I keep training with them. He also told me to not let anyone except my brothers see my tattoos or my wings. Since there may be slave drivers who could abduct me, or people who would want to give me in for money from the World Government.

I was having such a good time with my new brothers and training, that I completely forget what was to come.

My first mistake.

* * *

I looked at the door for the fifteenth time, as I waited for Ace and Dadan to return. Luffy, was still lying in bed, since he got hurt. It was silent in the house of the bandits, as we all waited for there return.

I few days ago, Sabo's father had found us in Grey Terminal (the bastard had hired those Bluejam pirates), and had taken Sabo with him. Or more like Sabo had gone along with him, because he had treated to hurt us. We missed him a lot, but Ace kept telling it was his own choice.

After that Bluejam had suggested that we work for him. I wanted to refuse instantly, but Ace shot me a look and agreed to it.

We were supposed to set up wooden boxes around Grey Terminal, and after we were done doing it, I realized that something wasn't right. In that instant the boxes blew up, and the Grey Terminal started burning. Bluejam had tied us up, but we were able to escape quickly. We panicked as there was fire everywhere, I took Luffy's hand and dragged him with me, after Ace. I saw the Bluejam pirates screaming to open the door to the city, but I ignored them and walked further. Did they actually thought that the nobles with keep there word for a bunch of pirates? Idiots.

Then those assholes (Bluejam pirates) though it would be wise to beat us up for there misfortune. So we beat them all up, until only Bluejam himself was over. Just when Bluejam was about to shoot Ace, Dadan showed up with the bandits, and asked us to run. That idiot Ace told us he wouldn't run, so Ace and Dadan faced Bluejam.

'YOU COME BACK TO US, ACE' I screamed while the bandits dragged me away with Luffy.

The next morning, I heard screaming outside, and instantly shot up. 'They're back! Ace and Dadan are back!' Luffy started crying and clinched to Ace, while he screamed at him. I smiled and went up to them. I punched Ace on the head, and he glared at me. 'Luffy was only worried about you, no need to act violent. He just looked away and muttered something about violent sisters or something. Then he told us what happened at Gray Terminal in detail. I smiled satisfied. That guy deserved it. While Dadan (who lay in bed, because of her wound) talked to Ace, me and Luffy waited outside. Uncle was sitting not so for from us, watching us. I looked up when I saw Dogura walking up to us.

'Hm? Dogura?' You've been outside searching for Ace and Dadan right? Don't worry they're alright!' said Luffy cheerfully. Dogura had a really pained look on his face. 'Is that right? Well that is good news.'

* * *

We all stared at Dogura with horror filled expressions. 'What..' was all I could get out.

Sabo was dead?

How could I have forgotten about this? I started breathing hard, as I crouched to the ground. With all the chaos of the fire, and worrying about Ace, I had forgotten about my other brother. I could heard Luffy's cries and Ace's angry shouts in the background, but I didn't pay attention to it. After Sabo had told us he was a noble, there had been a feeling that I had, like I was forgetting something.

Now I knew what it was.

I knew he would die, so why didn't I prevent it? Why didn't I think about it? How could I have forgotten this?

Why did I forget?

Why?

Why?

I heard someone scream, before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in my house again, and uncle was sitting next to me. He told that I was out for a day, because of the shock. I just nodded, but I felt empty inside. I remembered Sabo and started crying instantly. My uncle took me in his arms and rocked me back and forth, while whispering words to me.

After I was done crying, I made a vow. I would not let Ace die. It didn't matter who would stand in my way, I would fight them all. I did not want another brother of mine to die.

Screw the story line, I would save Ace from his fate!

* * *

 **Aaand that's chapter 6 for you! Sorry if it looks a bit rushed, but I wanted to start with the main story already!**

 **Next chapter is uncle's departure, and of course a time skip!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Departure

Chapter 7 Departure

Uncle sighed again, while he checked for the tenth time if he had everything with him, in his backpack. 'Are you sure, Caela-chan?' He asked worried. I rolled my eyes. This was seriously beginning to annoy me. I lost the count of how many times he asked me this. After Sabo's death, my uncle delayed his departure to his mysterious job, but after a month he started getting calls from his boss, apparently, so I just told him to go.

He refused at first, and told me he would not leave me behind, after I just lost my brother. But I convinced him that I was okay, and that he couldn't stay away forever. Then he had just nodded, and had a long talk with Ace and Luffy. When they were done talking, I saw them walk out of the house with pale faces. Holy kami-sama. What had uncle told them? Treated to kill them, if they didn't look after me? Geez, typical.

Then he had asked to speak to me alone. 'Caela, I have three things to give you before I go.' He went trough his backpack again and got two thing out of it. He laid them before me, and I saw that they were bracers. They were silver in color as they were made out of iron and had on both of them a black wing. 'These were made in Alas Suas, before it's destruction, and will be able to help you, when you face an enemy with guns as a weapon.' I nodded, awed. Would that make me like, Wonder Woman? Awesome. Since uncle had learned me to avoid bullets( by shooting at me, the bastard) it would be easy for me.

'And this...' he continued 'is a dagger that has been in our family, for generations. Previously it belonged to your mother. The end of the dagger is made out of sea stone.' I stared at it. It looked so epic. It was a silver dagger, with a black handle that had tiny wings at the end. On the dagger there was written something in a language I couldn't understand. When I looked at it confused, uncle just smiled. 'That is an ancient language that you can only be found on Poneglyphs these days.'

Wait, whaaat?

So only Robin will be able to read this?

'Levianthé knew that language?' I asked uncle, existing. He nodded. 'A long time ago, yes, but now there is only one person left in the world that can read that' he explained.

So uncle knew about Robin, he? Interesting.

'Your mother also knew how to read that, she had learned that on an island, that no longer exist, either.'

Hm, so my mother had studied in Ohara? Robin's home? Before it's destruction, obviously.

Would you look at that. No wonder she was chased by Garp.

'And as last, but not least, this book' he said. It was an old brown book, that looked like it had gone trough much. 'In here are the things I want you to learn, when I'm gone. You are good at fighting with no weapon at all, Caela, and I think this would be the best for you.' Before I could open the book he stood up.

'Now, I think it's time to leave.' I nodded, and jumped on him, and hugged him tightly. 'Thank you, for everything you have done for me oji-san' I whispered in his ear. He chuckled at that. 'We may meet each other at sea one day, little one.' I nodded but couldn't help the tears that welt up in my eyes. 'Now now, don't cry, it's not really goodbye, just a see you later' he said while he rubbed my back. I pulled away, and nodded while I sniffed. 'Okay then, see you later.' He smiled at me and ruffed my hair. 'Look after those brothers of yours, okay?' I giggled at that.

'Sure!'

* * *

I looked at the different hats, while I scratched my chin. 'I don't know, Luffy, maybe the green one?' I asked him. Luffy shook his head. 'No that doesn't suit you.'

What? He was a fashion expert, now? Psst. As if.

It had already been three months after uncle left, and I had finally come to terms with it. At first I had seriously been an walking corps, that didn't wanted to do anything. Luffy had tried so hard to sheer me up. The poor boy. I lost the count of how many times I had punched him in the face ( and with my strength, he went trough a few trees) when he started to annoy me. After two weeks, Ace had had enough with me, as he dragged me out of bed, and started screaming at me. He called me all kinds of names, and told I was being pathetic, and that uncle would me ashamed if he saw me. After that, I snapped out of my depression, and started training with the boys again.

Then Ace had suggested we go shopping in the city (with stolen money, of corse) for new clothes. We had been going from shop to shop when we suddenly came upon a shop with hats. Ace had quickly found his significant orange cowboy hat, and brought it with a bright smile on his face. But since all my brothers had hats (even Sabo had one), I thought I would buy myself one.

Ace had already left to other shops, since we had been in here for a while. Just when I wanted to give up on it, I heard Luffy's cry of joy from the other side of the shop. 'I got it, imouto!' I quickly walked to were he was. 'It better be good, Nii-chan.' I murmured. We had been in this shop for an hour already.

Luffy had a bright smile on his face, while holding a hat in his hands. I looked at it. It was a grey fedora hat with a a darker grey ribbon wrapped around it. It was creased down in the center of the crown. On the right side, it had two black feathers sticking out of it. It was just the right size for me.

I looked at the owner of the shop.

'I'll buy this one!'

* * *

My fighting style was a bit different than that from Ace and Luffy. Ace just used his instincts and attacked, while Luffy tried to fight with his devil fruit abilities. I had a more acrobatic style of fighting. I was very flexible and used my surroundings to my advantage. Sticking to trees or buildings, running over a rope, a lot off spinning around..etc

I usually used kicks when fighting but at close range it was my hands. I was also finally able to control my strength, as I didn't wanted to immobilize my brothers while fighting.

After I had finally opened the book uncle left me and read the first words on it, I had grinned from ear to ear.

 _Pressure Points_

It explained in detail about every pressure points in the body, and how to paralyze different body parts. At first I had learned all the different names of the nervous system, and then had tried it out on the dummy (uncle had left it for me, that smart man), it had taken me a while but I had been able to learn it eventually. It didn't work on Luffy (yes, I tried) since his body was made out of rubber, but if I could learn Haki, i'm sure it would also work on him. But that would only be in another ten years or so, I could wait.

Of course, I could just punch them trough a wall or something with my strength, but combining the two (strength + pressure points) was a great way to fight against the enemy.

I was also getting better at summoning my wings quickly and flying around. Ace had thought it would be _great idea_ (note my sarcasm) to throw rocks at me while I flew, so that I could learn to dodge better in the sky. After a while even Luffy joined him, while laughing at my misfortune. Bastards both of them. Still loved them, though.

Oh and don't forget my senses. I had a way to activate and deactivate them. Ace told me that when I was using my Sharp Senses: Eyes, that my eyes were glowing silver. It was probably a Levianthé thing, since I had seen uncle's eyes also like that.

And as last there was my dagger. Silver Eagle, if you wanted to know its name, was an easy weapon if I would be fighting devil fruit users, I was average at using it, since most of the time I wouldn't really need it.

All in all, I couldn't wait to go out to sea!

* * *

'Take care, Ace' both me and Luffy said to him, while we waved. We were standing on a cliff together with the bandits, Makino and mayer waving off Ace who was leaving for his adventure to begin.

Ace smiled at both off us from his little boat. 'Yeah, see you, Luffy, Caela! I'm going know.'

'Uh-huh! Ill be a lot stronger when I leave here in 3 years.' said Luffy, exited. Ace laughed at that. 'Look after each other, okay? And, Caela thanks for the bracelet!'

'No problem!' I screamed while the boat began to move. 'Good luck, Ace' Luffy screamed after him.

I had made a bracelet of the feathers that had fallen from my wings, for Ace and for Luffy. It was a pity that I couldn't give one to Sabo.

'You just wait, I'll make my name soon!'

We grinned while we waved goodbye to him. When he was already out off sigh, I looked at Luffy. 'Up for some training?' He laughed at that. 'Yeah, come on!' He took my hand and dragged me to the forest.

I could have gone with Ace, if I wanted, but I thought it would be better if he would make his name without me. I was still going to save him, off course, but I knew that he wanted me to stick with Luffy.

Life as a Straw Hat pirate would be chaotic, that's for sure.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, it had been a long time since I saw myself. I was at length 5'5, which was really short for a sixteen year old (in this world, at least), because even Luffy was 5'7, and don't forget about all those other people in this world who looked like giants (cough.. the admirals..cough). My skin was an olive color, like all Levianthé, as my uncle and mother had. My arms had a little muscle, from all my training, and I had a tattoo on both of them. On my right arm, I still had my tattoo of the letter L, but on my left arm I had a round circle with one stripe in it. It was called Levianthé's Pride, as my uncle had once explained, and showed how strong a Levianthé was. It had appeared on my arm at least six moths ofter Ace left. Uncle had six stripes, so you can imagine how I felt about that, I had long way to go to get there.

I had small breasts, and I prayed that they would stay that way. Seriously, do you how hard it is to fight, when you have two giant pieces of fat, that keep jumping up and down, every time you move? Do they have sport bras here? I had to check that out. So, I was very happy about them, I did not wanted to have breasts like Nami and Robin after the time skip. No thanks.

My hair was black, and at the moment, very messy. It was a little long on the front with bangs that were swept to the left and short on the back. I had cut it after I had realized that it would be in my way, while I fought. My eyes were average size and a dark brown, unless you pissed me off then, they became silver. I had a small nose, and high cheekbones.

What got me so much attention from the boys in the city, were my lips. They were big, full pink lips. You know, on of those lips that are the first thing you see, when you see a person. Angelina Jolie-like lips. Aargh, I hated the attention I got from them. When I was little it wasn't noticeable, but the moments puberty came around...

Ace and Luffy just beat up every guy that dared to come an inch close to me. A lot of them were old perverts and sometimes there was some blushing boy, but Ace had no mercy, as he beet them all. When they find out that I could also kick there ass (when I wasn't with the boys, which didn't happen often), they would run quickly. Oh and don't forget my _sunny_ personality. Reason enough to run. I don't know how I was gonna survive with Sanji on a ship.

For the clothes I was wearing flat, black sandals, dark green baggy pants that went until my knees and a white halter top with a V-neck were you could see the back (I had to summon my wings so, I always wore this kind of tops), on it was written ADVENTURE in big letters. Then there were my bracers around my upper arms, and my dagger in a black sheath on my left hip. As last there was my grey fedora hat, and my brown leather jacket that I wore sometimes to hide my wings tattoos.

Wow. I looked like I was ready to kill someone on sigh. Luffy always told me I had a scary glare. I snorted, perfect for a future criminal.

I looked at my backpack, I hope I hadn't forgotten anything.

'Caela, we're leaving!' I heard Luffy scream, from the outside.

Time to set sail!

* * *

 **And here's chapter 7! Yay! Next chapter we are finally starting with the story!**

 **Time to meet a little pink haired boy!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And to anser your quistions:**

 **AngelaMarie456: Nah, he is WAY to important to the story. So, don't worry!**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: That was a great idea, but I think Caela is better as a fighter with no weapons.**

 **Muito: Yeah! That's the spirit! ㈳2**


	8. Beginning of a journey

Chapter 8 Beginning of a journey

I don't know what else I had expected if I was gonna travel with Luffy, really.

We had finally set sail in a little boat, while waving goodbye to the villagers. Then some sea king had showed up, and Luffy had defeated it with one punch, while I casually leaned back on the boat and looked on.

He had looked at me seriously then, and announced that I was gonna be the co-captain. 'Yes Luffy, but that's not really a position on the ship. I want to be the chronicler.' I told him smiling. Luffy had looked at me confused. 'What is that?' I sighed at him. 'That's the person who writes down all the adventures you have' His eyes lit up then and he laughed. 'It's decided then, you're gonna be the the chronicler of our future ship!'

And then the whole whirlpool thing happened, and so here we were, both stuck in a barrel, that kept moving around. I was pretty much sitting on Luffy's lap, as there was little place in there. After rolling around a few times, the barrel we were in was picked up and then I heard voices.

'It's really heavy' I heard a mans voice muffled trough the wood. 'That's just means it's full of wine! And its now ours!' What a bunch of idiots. Luffy next to me was sleeping soundly on my shoulder, so it would take a while to wake him up.

And then the barrel began to roll again, ugh when was this gonna stop? They came to a crashing stop, and this time remained still. From what I could gather we were on a ship of some kind, probably pirates. I had completely forgotten about the start of One Piece, so it was a mystery to me. I knew that we would meet that little pink haired boy (what was his name again?)at some point, that would bring us to Zoro but how that would happen I had already forgotten.

Sigh, I had to go with the flow I suppose.

I hear voices again, but I just ignored them, waking up Luffy was much more important. I shook him a little bit, and saw him stir. Finally, this guy could sleep through an earthquake, I swear. Before I had a moment to react, he stood up and crashed the barrel open, with a wide grin. I heard somone being punched in the face.

'What a great nap! Come on Caela, I'm hungry!' I rolled my eyes and shoved him out of the barrel, while I threw myself over the edge.

'Whats this?' Luffy asked. I looked his way and saw a guy laying unconscious on the ground, while another three guys and a little boy stared at Luffy.

'Who the hell are you guys?' Luffy asked confused.

'Who the hell are you?' They shouted back.

'This guy is gonna catch a cold if he sleeps on the floor' Luffy said while he dusted himself off. Did that idiot still not realize that he had punched him in the face?

'You little punk!' One of the pirates growled while drawing his sword and pointing it at Luffy. I frowned at that. Not a good idea. 'You should know better than to screw around with pirates!'

Luffy being well...Luffy, he just ignored him, and turned to the little boy. 'I'm really hungry. Is there any food around?'

'Stop ignoring me!' Shouted the pirate guy again. 'You little shit! Die!'

Before he could swing his sword up, I punched him in the face and send him flying. The other two idiots looked at me terrified, and run away screaming.

'That wasn't nice' I muttered. Oh well, I'm sure they would come back with company. I saw Luffy introduce himself to Coby (finally know his name) while he searched for food. He found a bag with apples that he instantly started to eat. 'And this is my little sister Caela, she's gonna be the chronicler on my ship.' I looked at Coby and smiled, while I took one of the apples. He went red in the face and stuttered something about nice meeting me.

While Luffy told Coby all about his dream, and they had a heart to heart, I started thinking were we could be. Didn't Coby work for some fat pirate lady, or something? I'm pretty sure he did.

'Maybe I can join the marines.'

Both me and Luffy glanced his way. 'Marines?' Luffy asked.

'That's my dream to catch bad guys!' Coby stated while he stood up. 'It's been my dream since childhood. But, can I do it?' How should I know?' asked Luffy joyful. 'No, I will do it' he exclaimed, I'm going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida-sama! No, I will capture Alvida-sama!' he finished.

Right at that moment the ceiling cracked and broke down, making dust appear everywhere. Slowly the dust began to clear and I saw a big silhouette in front of us.

Yep, this was the Alvida woman. She was tall, very obese, had black long curly hair and freckles. She had a look on her face like she was ready to kill someone. She had a giant mace with spices in her hands, while she glared at Coby.

'Who are you going to capture, Coby? Hhm?' she growled at him. Coby started to sweat, while he stuttered something. Then she looked at me and Luffy. Her gaze stayed on Luffy and she narrowed her eyes.

'You're not Pirate Hunter Zoro.'

'Zoro?' asked Luffy. Ah, so she thought we were Zoro? Right, didn't Coby lead us to him?

'Coby' the woman screamed at the poor kid 'who is the most beautiful woman on the sea?'

Probably Boa Hancock, not her that's for sure. With that face, how the hell did she think she was the most beautiful?

'Wh-Why of course...'Coby started to say while sweating, before he was interrupted by Luffy. 'Who's this fat old hag?'

Always the honest one, Luffy. I sighed and prepared myself. This was gonna be chaotic.

'BRAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?'

Before I knew it we were fighting off all the Alvida pirates, while trying to find a boat. I kicked another idiot into the sea, while Luffy took care of the Alivida woman.

'Oh' I said, when I saw a bunch of marine ships arrive, this was our moment to leave. I looked at Luffy who was standing laughing with Coby.

'Luffy. Marine ships. Time to leave' I called at him. He nodded at me and said something to Coby. I jumped off the ship into a little boat, and a minute later both Luffy and Coby landed next to me.

After a few minutes of rowing we couldn't see the marine ships any more, I finally relaxed. Luffy was laughing his ass off, while Coby looked at him surprised. 'He's always like that.' I told him. He nodded then with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'Say, Luffy-san if your going to search for the One Piece together with Caela-san, that you will have to go to the Grand Line, right? They call it the Pirate Graveyard, you know.' Coby informed us. Luffy just grinned at him. 'Yep, that's why we're searching for strong nakama.'

'So, who is that guy? The one they called Pirate Hunter?' he asked Coby. It didn't take him long to be interested in him.

'You mean Zoro? I heard that he is being held up by the marines.' Coby replied. 'What, so he's weak then?' Luffy replied disappointed. I sorted at that. Zoro was a lot of things but not weak.

'You're wrong! He is the most ruthless person I have ever heard of!' Coby exclaimed '...why did you ask?'

Luffy grinned again. 'If he's really that strong I'm gonna make him my nakama.' He replied. Coby started to protest, but I zoomed them both out, and looked up at the sky.

It looks like it was time to get our first crew member.

* * *

We finally arrived at the harbor (Luffy kept complaining about not having food) and Luffy immediately jumped out of the boat and started stretching. Coby and me followed him, out of the boat.

'We finally arrived at the Marine's base!' Luffy exclaimed. 'Yep, finally' Coby agreed.

'You're great Coby, we actually reached our destination!' Luffy complimented him. Coby looked at him weird. 'Of course, that's the basis of navigation. If you wonder around the sea, you'll never become a pirate. You should at least find a navigator to join you.' Luffy just ignored him started talking about food.

I layed my hand on Coby shoulder and shook my head. 'It's no use Coby, he's a guy who does everything without thinking.' He looked at me then. 'What about you Caela-san?'

'Me? My navigation skills are not better. I mean I at least know the difference between North and West, but more that that...' I shrugged my shoulders. When I saw the look on his face I just smirked. 'I'm sure we will find a navigator at some time, come on we will lose Luffy.'

I walked further into the city, were I had spotted Luffy's straw hat. After I payed for Luffy's food (the guy never has money, really) we went to the Marine's base.

'You want to join the Marines, right?' Luffy asked as we walked to Coby. 'Yes, but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. Captain Morgan is in charge of that base.' The people around us suddenly jumped when they heard his name. The same reaction that the had when we were talking about Zoro.

Luffy laughed an kept saying that the people of this town were funny. Coby frowned.

'That's strange. I can understand Zoro, but why are they afraid of the captain?'

'He isn't the nicest guy apparently' I replied. We finally arrived at the gates of the base, and Luffy though it would be a nice idea to climb the wall.

'So were is that demon?' Luffy asked while he looked around. 'He wouldn't be in a place like this. He's probably in an isolated cell deep inside.' Coby replied, while he and I climbed on the wall. 'Nope, he is right there.' I pointed at Zoro that was tied up with his head down, in the sun. He was looking miserable, since he hadn't eaten in a while.

'Maybe we can untie him.' Luffy announced. While he and Coby kept bickering, I saw Zoro look up at us.

'He you guys.'

Coby let out a high pitched shriek when he was addressed.

'You're an eyesore' he glared at us. 'Get lost.'

Coby started to freak out even more, and tried to convince Luffy to not recruit him.

Then suddenly there was a ladder set next to us, and a little girl climbed up, she put her finger to her lips to keep us quite, and walked up to Zoro. She offered him onigiri which he refused, and told her to go away.

I heard the sound of a gate opening and saw the ugliest man ever, walk in with some marines behind him. Wait, wasn't this that son of Morgan?

'You shouldn't be bullying little kids. You've got more fight than I expected in you, Roronoa Zoro.'

He walked up to Zoro and the girl with a creepy smile. 'Thank goodness, the Marines are here, now the girl will be safe.' Coby signed in relief. Yeah, I don't think so.

'Hey, those onigiri look pretty good.' the creepy blond commented, and snatched one out of the girls hands.

'No!' She cried.

He took one bite, screwed up his face and spit it out. He yelled at her that onigiri were supposed to have salt and not sugar and then stamped all her onigiri on the ground, while the girl cried.

What a bastard. Someone seriously needs to beet his ass up.

Then he pulled out a poster and waved in front of the girls face. 'Haven't you read this poster?"Everyone who attempts to aid criminals shall be executed - Marine Captain Morgan", even little brats know to fear my daddy!'

'Daddy?' Luffy wondered,

'Does that mean he's Captain Morgan's son?' Coby added.

'Yeah' I muttered at that. Luffy glared at the blond bastard. 'Don't care who his father is. I don't like him'.

I narrowed my eyes when the asshole ordered to throw the girl over the wall. The marines with him hesitated but at last complied to the order. I looked at Luffy who nodded at me.

He stretched his arm out and grabbed the girl, pulling her close, when they hit the ground his rubber body was not really affected by it.

I looked after the girl if she was okay, she smiled at me and thanked me. Then I heard Coby scream again. I looked at him questionably. 'Luffy-san is talking to the Pirate Hunter.' He told me. Wait what? That was quick. I stood up and easily jumped over the wall and walked up to Luffy who was talking to Zoro.

'..different, go find someone else to join you.' I heard Zoro say before I stopped in front of him. Zoro looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. 'And you are?'

I smirked at him. 'I'm with him' and pointed at Luffy with my thumb. He snorted and looked away. 'He doesn't want to join us Caela, let's go.' Luffy said and turned around to walk away.

'Hey, wait!' Zoro called. That.. Can you pick it up for me?' He looked at the rice ball that was smashed on the ground by the blond ass from before.

Luffy picked it up and frowned. 'You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy. Well I guess you can't be picky about food when you're hungry.'

'Shut up! Just give it to me! Let me eat all of it!' Zoro said and opened his month wide. Luffy gave him the muddy rice ball, and he swallowed it completely.

'Do you want to kill yourself?' Luffy asked. 'He'll survive after eating that.' I signed at Luffy.

'Tell the little girl.. That the rice ball was very good. Thank you very much!' Zoro said quietly.

Both Luffy and I smiled at that. This was the reason Luffy recruited him. Because under all his thought guy attitude he was a really kind person.

* * *

I looked around the market, I needed to buy us some fruit and water. That was the only thing we could afford for now anyway. Luffy and Coby had went to the little girl to tell her about what Zoro had said. I know from my notebook that Luffy fought that Morgan guy and recruited Zoro after that, so I was not really needed there. Of course this was not going to happen with all the other adventures we were going to go through.

I knew that with me being here, I had already started changing some things. Luffy was not supposed to have a sister. And I had never heard of Levianthé when I watched One Piece. So something told me that, as we went further to the Grand Line, there would appear people that were not in the original story of One Piece.

It was like I would be made an official person here, who had every time my own enemy to fight, just like Luffy and Zoro did. I sighed then. Those would be problems for later. I had first to find a book store.

I walked away from the market a little and a tiny dusty book shop catched my eye. I walked in and smiled politely at the owner and started looking at the books.

At every island we stopped, I went to a book store to maybe find something on Levianthé. Because oji-san had not really told me a lot about them. I had also learned the hard way not to ask the bookstore owner about books over Levianthé. The first time I did that back in the Goa kingdom, the owner had paled and thrown my out of his shop before I could say anything. Apparently books over the Forbidden Clan (yes, that's how people called Levianthé) were taboo in every shop. Even talking about it was not aloud here. I brushed my hand over the books I saw and walked further down into the shop.

Meh. I'm sure I would be able to find a book about it on the Grand Line. It was also my goal to find the island of Alas Suas. I wanted to know for sure if there were no survivors on the island. And how in the world the had all died. I mean Levianthé were so strong, I don't know what weapon the World Government had used against them to destroy the hole island and the people on it, but I was going to find out everything about it. There was a mystery going around what really happened on that island,and my dearest uncle even didn't know the reason it all happened.

Another thing I found out was that some people actually feared the Levianthé. Because of the World Goverment, we were seen as some monsters that wanted to take over the world or something. And of course all the civilians believed everything they said. I wasn't so sure about what the big pirates though (seven shichibukai and the Yonko) or the Revolutionary, but my mother had been a pirate, so that would count as something.

I sighed when I didn't find anything in the shop. It was already lunch time, so I'm sure Luffy would be done with fighting the Morgan guy by now. I should hurry and go to the cafe from the little girl.

* * *

When I arrived at the place and went inside I saw Luffy and Zoro eating like animals and laughing. 'I see you recruited him, Luffy.' I said while walked up to them and sat down an a chair next to Coby. 'I sure did imouto! Come eat with us!' Luffy mumbled with his mouth full. Zoro glanced at me then. 'You're his sister? You guys look nothing alike.'

I rolled my eyes at him. 'Yes I am Zoro, so you're gonna be stuck with him and me.' I smirked. He narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down. The hell was he doing?

'Don't worry' Luffy said suddenly 'Caela is really strong.' Zoro looked at Luffy and after a silence nodded. What was that all about? I would never understand men.

Then he looked back at me. 'Nice to meet you, Caela.' I frowned. 'You too I suppose' I murmured. Since when was Zoro polite? The hell?

'Oh yeah, what are our plans next?' Zoro asked Luffy.

Luffy grinned then. 'We are going to head for the Grand Line!' Coby started to freak out again, but I zoomed him out. He is really dramatic over things.

But then I heard Zoro ask about how many members we got, Luffy answered him only three which are Luffy, me and Zoro now. Zoro was shocked and asked about out ship. I pointed at the boat that we got out of the window. Zoro rubbed his temple and muttered something about following a clueless captain.

Then a marine came and told us to leave immediately. Me, Zoro and Luffy stood up and walked out. And then long story short, Luffy did the hole act of pretending not to know Coby and we quickly left to the shore.

'Nice act! This way, even though he has been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal.' Zoro said to Luffy.

'I believe Coby will became stronger and more independent in the future.' Luffy said.

I grinned at that. 'Yeah, I think so too.'

All three of us jumped on the boat, and finally set sail.

'LUFFY-SAN!'

We turned and saw Coby at the docks, he was painting before shouting at us, 'THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!' And then he saluted at us, I couldn't help but laugh at it. He was really a sweet boy.

'I've never seen a Marine salute a pirate.' Zoro said, smiling at the sign.

'Hehe' Luffy laughed. COBY!WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY! He exclaimed loudly and waved at Coby. There appeared more Marines behind Coby that also saluted us.

'Yahoo! We're off! Here we come! Grand Line!' Luffy shouted with his arms in the air as we slowly drifted away from the island.

Now, time to find our navigator!

* * *

 **I know, this is like super late, but to make it up to you, I included Zoro's story.**

 **Next chapter is of course all about Nami. It will be done in a week or two.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. And it is totally okay if you guys point out mistakes I made, I mean English is not really my first language. It's Dutch.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xxx**


End file.
